Xephos's Snow-Globe (Xephos and Sjin)
by TopazGiraffe2973
Summary: Xephin/Sjephos (Xephos and Sjin). Honeydew has been bullying Xephos, and now he beat him up. Xephos needs to find somewhere safe. He finds Sjin... and they realize something... [Rated M for Adult Language/Explicit Content (upcoming)]


**Xephin / Sjephos. (Xephos and Sjin) I haven't seen a lot of these, but I love it. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Xephos and Honeydew haven't been getting along well. Honeydew had been pushing Xephos around, constantly telling him what to do. Xephos was so stressed he had trouble sleeping. He had almost had enough. He had a snow-globe with a picture of a galaxy inside of it. He loved his snow-globe, it made him feel a little bit better on bad days. There were a lot of bad days. He used to like Honeydew (as a friend), but recently he hated him. Not only was he bossing him, he bullied him. Called him names, which had not the slightest tone of a friendly tease. Honeydew had never hit him, but he has threatened before. Xephos is scared to stand up for himself. He just can't..._

* * *

It was a foggy, rainy day and Xephos was sitting in his room, looking out the window.

"Xephos! Get in here! Now!" yelled Honeydew. Xephos sighed and slowly walked out of his room to where Honeydew was.

"Get me some Jaffa Cakes." ordered Honeydew.

"Get them yourself." Xephos said, nervously. He had never spoken that way to Honeydew. It felt unnatural, but he finally stood up for himself.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I'm not your slave. You can get your own Jaffa Cakes." Xephos said.

"You're going to get me my Jaffa Cakes." Honeydew sternly ordered.

"No." Xephos crossed his arms and sat down in a chair.

"Fine. You asked for it." Honeydew said bitterly.

Xephos didn't look where Honeydew went, he thought he was getting his Jaffa Cakes. He came out with his snow-globe.

"W-What are you doing with that?" Xephos said. He was terrified.

"You will follow MY orders!" Honeydew scolded as threw his snow-globe at the wall, shattering it instantly.

Xephos was speechless. That was the only thing that gave him comfort, and now it's gone. He felt a tear on his cheek.

"What you crying for, it's just a freaking snow-globe." Honeydew taunted.

"I hate you." Xephos muttered. He was crying silently now, trying and failing to contain himself.

"What?" Honeydew asked angrily.

He walked over to Honeydew.

"I said I hate you." Xephos said.

"Seriously? Because I asked you to get my Jaffa Cakes?"

"No! Because of everything! The bullying, the yelling, and you broke my snow-globe! I thought we could make this work. But I am such and idiot! To think for once in my life, I could count on you."

"It's A SNOW-GLOBE!"

"It's the only thing that could make me feel better from all the bullying and ordering you do!" Xephos exclaimed.

"Fucking hell!" Honeydew shouted.

Honeydew punched him in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Honeydew had never hit him like that, ever. He wasn't silent about his crying anymore. He turned over, and started to get up, but Honeydew pushed him back down with his foot. He yelped in shock. Honeydew kicked him in the gut. Xephos yelped again.

"P-please! St-stop!" Xephos exclaimed through his rapid breaths and tears.

Honeydew stepped off of him. As soon as he did, Xephos leaped up and bolted for the door. Honeydew didn't say a thing. He just stood there with his arms crossed.

Xephos was getting drenched in the rain. He ran to LividCoffee's house, and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He saw Sjin's house a bit away. He sprinted to his house, he tripped on a stick, stopping him. It hurt, but he didn't care. He just wanted somewhere safe. He continued until he reached his house. He knocked on the door. Sjin answered, surprised to see Xephos crying and some blood on him.

"Sj-Sjin. Please l-let me in. I need somewhere to st-stay." Xephos said, crying.

"Absolutely! Get in quick!" Sjin said. He was worried. He had never seen Xephos cry before.

"What happened?" Sjin said, terrified.

"Honeydew... he-he just lost it. He beat me up." Xephos had never cried this much in his life.

"Has he before?"

"No... he's threatened. But this is the first time. He's always been ordering me and bullying me." Xephos said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have just gotten what he wanted. None of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, this is Honeydew's fault. He should never have hit you." Sjin tried to say calmly.

Xephos was drenched and was shivering. Sjin noticed this.

"You're going to get hypothermia."

"Wh-what?" Xephos's tears had finally stopped.

"I see you shivering. Your wet clothes are keeping you cold."

Sjin could see he was exhausted, so he started taking off Xephos's shirt for him. Xephos looked at him with his bright blue eyes.

"Th-thank you Sjin." Xephos said through his breaths.

"No problem." Sjin had never been this close to Xephos...

Sjin had gotten his shirt off. He could see a cut on his chest. It was small, and wasn't deep. Sjin could also see his muscles...

"Sjin? You okay?" Xephos asked.

"Hm?" Sjin slowly said. He realized he was still holding his shirt on both sides of Xephos.

"Oh, sorry." Sjin threw Xephos's shirt to the floor. Xephos was still shaking.

"You're still cold. I'm gonna have to... um..." Sjin said nervously.

"Yeah, it's okay." Xephos said.

Sjin unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped the pants. This felt so _awkward._ But he didn't want Xephos to get hypothermia. And Xephos was exhausted. He started taking off his pants. His shoes blocked the way. He quickly removed the shoes, and his socks, and took the pants off. He leaned up and moved his hands forward. _WAIT! I'm not taking off his underwear!_ Sjin scolded himself. Did he really almost do that? Did he really like Xephos that way? He must have. He almost took off his underwear! Luckily, Xephos didn't notice. He was looking out the window. It was getting dark.

"Thank you, Sjin."

"No problem." Sjin said. Sjin felt awkward. He really liked Xephos. He didn't realize before because they don't talk much. Then he thought if Xephos needed a place to stay, he's going to have to sleep. And Sjin only has one bed and no couches!

"Sjin?" Xephos asked.

"What?" Sjin said, confused.

"I said we should get to bed. It's late."

"Oh-oh yeah. Uh... I only have one bed..."

"That's okay."

_"Oh my god! I'm about to SLEEP WITH XEPHOS!"_ Sjin thought to himself. He was scared and excited at the same time.

"Okay, well um, go ahead and get comfortable." Sjin said.

Xephos was just wearing underwear, and Sjin also had to undress. Sjin took off his shirt. Xephos was looking at him. Sjin took off his pants and socks. Xephos was still looking at him. What was he doing? Did he like watching? Did he like Sjin?

Sjin got in the bed.

"Goodnight, Xephos." Sjin said.

"Night, Sjin." Xephos couldn't stop thinking about Honeydew. He started crying.

"Xephos, you okay?"

Xephos could not keep crying. He shut himself up.

"Yeah... I'm okay."

Sjin pulled him close, and kissed his cheek.

Xephos just realized he really liked Sjin. _Really_ liked Sjin. He also realized the two of them were in bed together, wearing only their underwear, and Sjin had kissed him!

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! :D**


End file.
